The Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master
The Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master is an important object in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Shortly before his death, the First Spinjitzu Master engraved three clues on the staff that was passed to Wu to be sure that it fell in good hands; unfortunately, the ghost warrior Morro recieved the item and later held the Realm Crystal. History At some point before his death, the First Spinjitzu Master engraved three symbols onto his staff that gave the location of his tomb, and passed it on to his youngest son Wu. He hid the other one in his tomb. Way of the Ninja Sensei Wu uses the staff to attack Samukai and save Kai. He later used it to activate the training course in the the monastery. The Titanium Ninja Wu used his staff to "thread the needle" to get the shrinking pill to The Overlord. However, this plan failed as Pythor ate it instead. Seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4 Sensei Wu used his staff throughout the first, second, third, and fourth seasons as a defensive and offensive weapon. Winds of Change After possessing Lloyd, Morro goes to Steep Wisdom tea shop looking for Sensei Wu and the Staff. After a battle between the Ninja and Wu, the staff is dropped over some dust, revealing the engraved symbols. Both Wu and Morro are surprised at this, and the struggle continues. Sensei Wu manages to retrieve the staff, and he, the Ninja, and Nya escape on the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro chases the Destiny's Bounty on his Dragon to get the staff back. He lands on the ship and attacks the Ninja. While Jay, Cole, and Nya (as Samurai X) try to fend him off, Wu, Kai, and Zane brought it to their quarters in an attempt to print the symbols on parchment paper. However, despite their efforts, Morro gains the staff and flies it away. Luckily, Wu managed to make an imprint of the message before giving up the staff, which is later deciphered by Misako, who reveals that the first symbol means "Airjitzu." Later that night, Morro walks into a bar, where he lays out the staff on some chalk, revealing the symbols. He then summons Wrayth, who may have helped him figure out the first symbol. The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro reviews the second symbol on the staff, and summons Ghoul Tar and Bansha to help him decipher it. Peak-a-Boo After learning Airjitzu, the Ninja draw their attention to the second clue, a sword in some clouds , which is revealed to be the Sword of Sanctuary. The Crooked Path The Ninja see that the last symbol refers to The First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. Grave Danger The Ninja, Morro, and his Ghost Warriors go to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. After the Ninja complete the first challenge, the second challenge appears to be to obtain the First Spinjitzu Master's other staff. They try extremely hard to get it but no matter how hard they try, it is impossible. Then Cole realizes that they have to think about the clue, "A Spinjitzu Master cannot," meaning that since they are all Spinjitzu Masters, they were never meant to get the staff. Description Coming Soon Appearances * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** "Way of the Ninja" ** "The Golden Weapon" ** "King of Shadows" ** "Weapons of Destiny" ** "Rise of the Snakes" ** "Home" ** "Snakebit" ** "Never Trust a Snake" ** "Can of Worms" ** "The Snake King" ** "Tick Tock" ** "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" ** "The Royal Blacksmiths" ** "The Green Ninja" ** "All of Nothing" ** "The Rise of The Great Devourer" ** "Day of The Great Devourer" ** "Darkness Shall Rise" ** "Pirates Vs. Ninja" ** "Double Trouble" ** "Ninjaball Run" ** "Child's Play" ** "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" ** "The Stone Army" ** "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" ** "The Last Voyage" ** "Island of Darkness" ** "The Last Hope" ** "Return of the Overlord" ** "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" ** "The Surge" ** "Codename: Arcturus" ** "The Void" ** "The Titanium Ninja" ** "The Invitation" ** "Only One Can Remain" ** "Versus" ** "Ninja Roll" ** "Spy for a Spy" ** "Spellbound" ** "The Forgotten Element" ** "The Day of the Dragon" ** "The Greatest Fear of All" ** "The Corridor of Elders" ** "Winds of Change" ** "Ghost Story" ** "The Temple on Haunted Hill" ** "Grave Danger" Users * First Spinjitzu Master ** Wu * Morro Trivia * In "Battle Between Brothers," Garmadon breaks Wu's staff by shooting fire at it with the Sword of Fire. This was probably a different staff as otherwise it would still be broken in the future. *While Sensei Wu was transformed into one of the Digital Overlord's Nindroids, it's unknown if the staff he wielded was the First Spinjitzu Master's staff or just a replacement. Gallery Sensei Wu2.png Wu.png WuExplains44.png Lego ninjago sensei wu png by smiley145-d50sjj5.png Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Weapons Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu